


Fruitful Research

by markipwiwer



Series: Commissions [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Artificial Cum, Degradation, Humiliation, Lots of it, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Google finds himself often distracted by Anti. He aims to find out why.Thanks to dancing-anon for the commission!
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Bingiplier, Antisepticeye/Google IRL
Series: Commissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Fruitful Research

**Author's Note:**

> this took way too long but HERE

On a regular day, Google wouldn’t even cross paths with Anti if he could avoid it.

If Google wasn’t totally up-to-date, second to second, with the latest anti-virus software, Anti had the tendency to make Google a little... sick, if one could call it that. Not by any fault of Antis own, it was simply the nature of his being, of how the two clashed.

But with Anti now frequenting the Ego Manor as much as he did, almost constantly at Darkipliers side, Google found himself in the glitches company more and more.

Googles unwavering loyalty and usefulness to Dark made him invaluable, and they spent many work hours together, planning logistics and plotting schemes. Google thought it was nice to be valuable. It was nice to be valued. Google did things exactly the way Dark liked, and then Anti would come in and fuck it all up, making Googles vision fuzz, his processors whir, and Dark didn’t have much of a tolerance for working when Anti was around.

Google didn’t understand the appeal. He’d side-eye Anti, scoffing, trying to gain control of himself to leave the lovers to their business.

Google had done the research, on why Dark became so... unproductive when Anti was around.

Love, it seems, is a powerful emotion for those who are capable of feeling them.

Google was fairly certain he could not feel Love. He was very content with this. His issues were entirely physical, anyway, the way he seemed to only ever focus on Anti, not Dark, even though he should have been more frustrated with his boss for being so easily manipulated. No, his eyes always settled on Antis body, his dips and curves, the smatterings of skin under tattered shirts and black skinny jeans.

Google found himself going back to the memory of the last time he’d been pushed aside by Dark and Anti. Anti had been... more forceful that time, with the way he was pulling Dark around, practically demanding to be paid attention to. Dark would have scolded anyone else for such a rude intrusion, but Anti got away with it. Google was quickly dismissed but, looking back, he had the strangest urge to be in Darks position.

Not in the logical way - being in power, having control over the Egos, with his unnatural abilities, no. He wanted to be... under Anti.

The conclusion itself didn’t make any sense, even though all signs pointed to it, and he had the brief thought to perhaps consult with Bing about this feeling, since not only was Bing capable of feeling more human-esque things, thus having experience in this field, but Google was also aware that Bing had had sexual relations with Anti in the past. Perhaps, if Google knew what it was like, he could quell his curiosity and focus on more important things.

Perhaps it was appropriate to ignore his pride for once. The idea of going to Bing to ask for assistance on anything made him cringe, but perhaps if he just looked through his memories of the events...?

Well, no time like the present.

-

“Bing, I need to access your long-term memory.”

Bing was, regrettably, spending time with Anti in the living room, but Google was sure that his strange feeling of unease at the glitched presence was due to a hole in his anti-virus that he’d missed.

“Uhh... what do you need it for, dude?”

Google paused, his eye twitching a little in annoyance, briefly glancing over to Anti who was watching the conversation. They weren’t engaged in any uncouth activities when Google located them, thank goodness.

“That’s none of your concern.”

Anti butted in.

“I think it IS his business what ye do with his memories, actually. Why don’t ye try askin’ nicely?”

Ah, of course. Google had almost forgotten how defensive Anti could be of Bing. Not a word out of line could be muttered around the glitch without feeling his wrath. Google supposed Bing was rather weak and helpless, it only made sense that he attach himself to someone big and strong like Anti... so big and strong...

With the lack of response, Anti stood up from the couch and walked up to Google, chest to chest, which snapped Google out of his temporary haze.

“C’mon Googs, ye gonna play nice?”

Logically, Google knew this was an affront, an intimidation attempt, and Google should have had no reason to back down other than civility (they had been going through too many spare parts as of late and Google needed to cut down on repair costs somehow) but he found himself heating up instead, and not in an angry sort of way. It was strange, it made him buzz with... excitement? What a strange feeling, and a feeling he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with, but being this close to Anti was so titillating, he had to - HAD TO - know more. Bing had the answers inside of him, he was far too curious not to now, and he coughed despite not needing to cough.

“Bing, may I please have access to your memory core? It is of... vital importance to my research.”

Anti reached up to grab Google by the scruff of his shirt.

“Ye still didn’t say why -“

Bing had jumped up from the couch, stepping between Google and Anti.

“Whoa, whoa, it’s chill! He even said please, I’m cool with that. I’ll just see what he checked out later, yeah?”

Sacrifices had to be made, he wasn’t about to give up his chance of seeing now, even with Antis grip only loosening slightly with Bings coaxing.

A port just behind Bings ear popped open and Google put his finger inside - it would have looked like he was caressing Bing if Anti wasn’t still puffing his chest out right in front of him - and almost immediately, Google found what he was looking for. Excerpts of Bings memory flashed behind Googles eyes, finding that holy grail of moments and...

As Google pulled his hand away, he noticed Bings cheeks glow ever so slightly. As Google made eye contact and stood away, Bing let out an embarrassed huff.

“Uh... okay, y’know, I really feel like I should question that but I know I’m not gonna get answers. You do you, dude.”

Anti looked at Bing and then back at Google, a little perplexed.

“What - what did he take? What did you see?!”

“Anti, it’s fine, it’s totally fine. It’s whatever. Don’t worry about it.”

Clearly, this wasn’t a conversation Bing wanted to have, at least not with Google still in the room. With that, he nodded to Bing, mumbled a quick thank you and made his way back to his office.

-

Even though Google had locked the office door, he didn’t feel particularly comfortable. This was uncharted territory for him, and the idea of someone forcing their way in while he was... preoccupied was making his stomach whir and buzz. But even the still image, video not yet playing, projected just in front of him as he sat in chair, it was making something stir in him that hadn’t been stirred before. Or at least, not nearly to this extent.

He knew, in theory, that he could get an erection. He could be penetrated. He could give and receive pleasure. But it just hadn’t been relevant to his existence up until now. Seeing everything that Bing could do, and had done, knowing that the possibilities were the same for Google... no, this was simply to satisfy his curiosity, not to fantasise further.

Anti stood over Bing in the video. Bing looked up at Anti, Anti groaning in delight as his cock was, assumedly, deep in Bings throat.

Bing was on the bed, Anti manhandling him into the most convenient position, lining up his cock with Bings entrance and pushing in. Bings sounds were loud and obnoxious, but Google could deal with that. Anti selfishly pounding into Bing, gripping his hips so hard that he was beginning to leave tiny dents.

Google was hard. His pants were not made to deal with that kind of strain, but even readjusting himself at this point was giving him tingles. Strange sparks in his groin, a deep heat somewhere in his lower stomach, so strange... it was hard to not want more though.

As Anti started dirty talking Bing, telling him what a good little fuck toy he was, describing how hot and tight his hole was, Google seemed it only logical to attempt to stroke himself in a similar manner to the way Bing had been stroking himself not moments ago - that was, until Anti pinned both of Bings arms above his head, not allowing for a quick release.

Eyes flickering over to the locked door one more time, Google quickly undid his button and zipper and pulled his boxers down just enough for his cock to spring free. It was quite a bit harder than most fleshy humans, simply from its make-up, but still malleable enough to not cause any issues.

He didn’t have a synthetic foreskin either, which he supposed he wasn’t in need of anyway. Bing seemed to be made the same way, just slightly smaller. Heh. Google felt a small flush of pride as he drew the comparison.

Where did Bing start? Oh, right, at the top. Carefully, experimentally touching the head of his cock, Google slowly wrapped his hand around it, attempting to spread some of his artificial moisture down his shaft. It was warm, unnaturally so, and the sensation cause a few cautionary messages to flash in his vision. Almost like a tutorial - measures to take on not overheating or shutting down, refill capacities of the artificial fluids, what to do if your erection doesn’t wilt after use - it was very quickly overwhelming and Google felt the need to read just about all of it.

It was all so new, and even though the touch felt good - quite good, in fact - suddenly all of these messages and warnings made Google wonder if sexual activity was such a good idea.

Bing was still moaning in the video, as Google attempted to hurriedly but thoroughly read his own instructions, wishing he could just get on with it without fear of blowing up when -

“What ye watchin’ there?”

The noise Google made wasn’t entirely voluntary, and his overworked brain couldn’t close everything down in time while covering himself to save any pride or dignity he had wanted to keep.

“Anti, I - how did you get in?!”

Google heard his own voice glitch.

“Ye know I phase through tech, right? Your room is the easiest in the house.”

Google could almost feel himself flush in this very new feeling - embarrassment - as he scolded himself for not even thinking about Antis powers.

“Bing told me what ye plucked outta his brain. Bit pervy.”

Google attempted to straighten himself out, though there was no discrete way of tucking his dick away, blast it all.

“It was merely for research.”

“The kinda research that involves me fuckin’ my buddy’s brains out. Feel like I should know about that.”

Google was having a hard time processing decent answers to Antis prying, although it was very understandable for Anti to pry.

At Googles silence, Anti scoffed and stepped closer, practically looming over Google now, intimidating him in a way that wasn’t helping Google conceal his erection.

“Listen, I’m not here to pass judgement. You can be into whatever ye want. But if it’s anything that concerns me...”

Anti looked Google up and down, taking in his vulnerable form, licking his lips in what Google identified in the back of his processors as predatory.

“Well, did ye like the video?”

Of course he wouldn’t refer to it as Bings memory - as far as Anti was concerned, it was a regular ol’ sex tape.

Google wasn’t keeping up. He didn’t mean to nod in confirmation, it happened automatically, and his eyes grew wide as soon as it happened. A lot of things were happening automatically, losing his filter entirely.

“W-was merely identifying cause of invasive and human-like thoughts of Anti in a s-sexual manner. Merely a b-bug of some sort, troubleshooting techniques included attempting m-masturbation to alleviate arousal symptom.”

Anti, at first, looked dumbfounded. As he took in Googles words though, his face turned to amusement and some cruel kind of arousal of his own.

And then he giggled. Oh, that sent a shudder through Google, his insides quaking.

“Oh my fuckin’ god, ye really just need a good fuck, huh? You could’a just asked!”

And rather suddenly, Anti was on his knees in front of Google, untucking Googles cock once again, before lifting an eyebrow for a quick confirmation.

There was no question - of course Google wanted it. The nod this time was not automatic, it was deliberate.

“I’ll try to go easy on ye.”

Anti smirked.

All of Googles previous fears about shutting down were long gone.

“Please don’t.”

Anti scoffed once more, before ducking down, and suddenly his lips were wrapped around Googles cock, buzzing, almost stinging with the way he reacted with Google but oh, it was glorious, it was new and still he understood the descriptions of wet, tight, hot, and he gripped the arm rests of his office chair. Anti sunk deeper, taking in almost all of Googles cock like he’s been trained for this - no doubt Anti had a lot of experience, and Googles processors were already heating up, reaching their upper range slowly.

Anti pulled off with a quick pop and Google huffed in shock.

“Wow, you’re really fuckin’ hard. Like, unnaturally so. Definitely not as built for this as Bingy boy, huh?”

Google was taking deeper breaths than usual to try and cool his insides.

“Noted. Thank you for the information. Please continue.”

Anti seemed to be having fun with Googles new reactions, so he didn’t hesitate to deepthroat Google next. The sounds his throat made, Google simply had to save that recording, it was too beautiful. And the buzzing, and it was so tight, so much, he didn’t feel his arm rests cracking under his grip. Anti was bobbing up and down, using his pointed tongue to dip into a hole Google had entirely forgotten existed, and why did THAT feel so good? Which made Google think about being... actually, well, fucked.

“A-Anti... I... I believe I had the capability to be penetrated, if you wouldn’t mind... as g-good as this - ah!”

Anti had a thing about making people speechless while sucking them off, and this was no exception. He listened though, and just as Google started getting genuinely hot to the touch, practically panting, Anti pulled off and stood up, wiping his mouth.

Google let go of the arm rests, plastic cracking and falling apart in his fingers. He attempted to catch his breath, so to speak, to cool his internals but to no avail, because Anti immediately spoke.

“Ye said ye didn’t want me to go easy on ye, right?”

Google eyes flickered up at Anti, who was reaching down and palming himself now, slowly unzipping himself.

“Correct.”

Google could have swore Antis eyes turned black for just a moment - he’d have to go back and rewatch the memory - before Anti leapt forward and tore Google out of his seat by his hair, throwing him down onto a barely clear part of a computer desk and pushing his back down, bending him over.

Google could have overpowered him, right? Surely that would have been easy if... if he wanted to. But he didn’t. He fought every instinct he had to fight back against the glitch, but the fighting was short-lives when suddenly Anti was tearing through Googles trousers with a knife.

It seemed that Anti didn’t care much whether or not he nicked Googles synthetic skin. If he could feel it, then that just made things more exciting. If not, then he’d repair it later - or perhaps, he’d force Google to not repair it, to keep the marks on his arse, so if Google ever felt like pursuing anyone else, they’d know exactly who got there first.

Anti was feeling almost prideful as he pushed his jeans down just enough to give himself some space, giving his cock a few strokes before lining up against Google.

“You self lubricate, doncha?”

“Y-yes.”

“Perfect.”

If Google had had the ability to clench, he would have. The intrusion was rough and unnatural, his vision flooding red with warning signals. He was overheating, he wasn’t getting enough oxygen with Anti pushing his back down like that, and this kind of exposure to Anti was going to send his entire existence for a loop anyway.

But it was okay. The low, burning buzz that Anti brought him, a little on his back and a dizzying amount in his ass, that was worth shutting down for. Google had come to terms with it, and just in time too, as Anti had seated himself inside of Google, nice and deep, and Google could feel Anti twitching inside of him. It was mesmerising, and he wondered briefly if he could save this feeling somehow, like he could with other memories.

There wasn’t much tome for thought though, since Googles nerve endings were almost immediately sent into overdrive as Anti pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back into Google aggressively. Google needed something to grab, something to brace himself with, but Anti saw his searching hands and grabbed them instead, pinning them behind Googles back. There was no moving, no struggling, as Anti violently picked up the pace, and Google rocked against the table.

Googles cock was still wet from earlier, leaking his artificial fluids all over the desk, no doubt ruining a keyboard here and a USB there, but there was no caring about that. All of his logical processing, his safety guards, everything was just noise in the background of these new sensations as Anti was fucking into him relentlessly, beginning to speak horrid, dirty things to Google.

“Not bad at all, I dunno if ye better than Bing, but you’re pretty fucking tight...”

The shock of Antis words, Google being lesser than Bing in any sense... well, it should have hurt. It should have been annoying, and damaging to his pride, but instead the humiliation of it potentially being true went straight to his cock and there was an extra spurt of fluid... somewhere.

“Oh, fuck, ye get wet do ye? Bet ye didn’t even know, ye’re that thick, huh? Just a dumb pile of metal and code thrown together, think ye’re so smart but I know... ye didn’t even know how to jerk off without someone helpin’, huh?”

Every muttering of dirty talk and degrading nonsense was driving Google into something of a frenzy. He was making noises he didn’t mean to make, they were entirely involuntary, but with Antis hands restraining him tight and being pounded into even harder, Anti getting a little sloppy with his selfishness, Google felt something... coming.

Well, he wasn’t as aware of it as he would have liked, he was blinded by errors and miscalculations and warning messages and yet the buzzing in his ass, radiating deep inside of him, the relentlessness of it, almost painful and yet so wet and hot that he took it easily, and it was easy enough to tell that Anti was enjoying himself since the pressure on Googles back was getting tighter. Anti was getting louder and with Google being pushed into the table, his cock was getting some of that friction back, along with the heat from being pressed against his stomach. It was so much sensory input, too much, things were blaring in Googles mind, and the feeling of good, more, good, more was getting blurred with just an overwhelming, all of his fluid shifted and Anti was gripping him tight enough to dent as the glitch came inside of him, and Google ejaculated one way and practically squirted another way and.

-

Something was wrong. Google ran standard diagnostics. He felt - since when did he feel? - sticky all over. After reading through and dismissing dozens of error messages in his field of vision, he noted that he had a throw rug on him. He was plugged into his charging station, although not where he would usually sit.

The last few moments of shut down were available for assessment now and - oh.

Anti was gone now, but had cared for Google as best he knew in the aftermath. That was, aside from cleaning him. It was... nice to be charging, at least.

The last few moments before shut down continued to play on a loop.

His research had been fruitful. He now knew exactly why he had continued to stare longingly at Anti in such a human manner.

As Anti had said, Google just needed a good fuck.


End file.
